Pain
by Juli06
Summary: SPOILER 3x09 - "Dizem que quando duas pessoas se amam, tão intensamente que é como se suas almas se completassem, existe uma forte ligação entre elas. E que, se por qualquer motivo este elo for rompido, ambos são capazes de sentir. Ela o amava. E ela sentiu."


Título: Pain

Beta: Michelle Neves

Autor: Juliana Alves

Categoria: Angst, Olicity, 3ª Temporada

Advertências: Spoiler 3x09

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: One shot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

~.~

Felicity só se deu conta de que Oliver tinha ido embora depois que escutou a porta sendo trancada, ela ainda estava atônita com o que ele tinha dito. Ela sabia que não devia ficar tão surpresa, ele já tinha dito isso. Ok, daquela vez era para tentar pegar Slade, mas mesmo depois disso ele continuou mostrando que a amava, com toques, atitudes e com aquele beijo que ela não conseguia esquecer.

Porém ouvi-lo dizer, novamente, de uma forma tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão profunda a deixou totalmente sem palavras. E ali parada no meio do "covil" ela se viu pedindo que ele voltasse bem, que ele matasse _Ra's Al Ghul_ para que finalmente ela pudesse dizer a ele que o amava também.

Pareceram horas quando ela ouviu passos, seu coração se agitou, mas ao olhar bem para a escada viu que era Diggle que entrava.

\- Ei, o que você faz aqui?

\- Estou esperando Oliver. – Disse ela cansada.

\- Você deveria ir para casa, já são quase três da manhã.

\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. – Sorriu ela. – Lyla sabe que você está aqui?

\- Sabe, mas só vim verificar as coisas. – Disse ele e deu de ombros.

\- Se quer saber se ele apareceu em algum satélite, mexer com o cartão de crédito ou ligou para alguém? – Falou ela e suspirou. – Não tem nada.

\- Ele vai voltar, Felicity.

\- Eu sei, ele tem que voltar. – Sussurrou ela.

\- Então sou um inútil aqui. – Comentou ele divertido, tentando deixar o ar menos tenso.

\- Volte para casa, John. – Disse ela. – Você tem uma família agora.

\- Eu sei, mas se acont..

\- Eu ligo, pode deixar.

Sorrindo Diggle foi até ela e beijou sua cabeça, a amava como se fosse a uma irmã e esperava que Oliver voltasse logo, pois não saberia se aguentaria ver Felicity desmoronar. Suspirando ele saiu, precisava voltar para casa e confirmar se sua pequena Sara estava bem.

~.~

Era pouco mais de cinco da manhã quando ela sentiu.

Uma dor se alastrou por todo seu peito e o ar não quis passar por sua garganta a deixando sufocada, lágrimas encheram seus olhos e antes que pudesse evitar seu gritou ecoou por todo o ambiente:

\- OLIVERRRRRRRRR.

Ela então perdeu o controle, soluços encheram seu peito e lágrimas caiam por seu rosto como uma cachoeira, ela não queria admitir, mas sentia dentro do peito que ele tinha morrido, que ele a tinha deixado.

O arrependimento a deixou desnorteada e em sussurros ela murmurava a mesma coisa:

\- Eu devia ter dito que o amava, eu devia ter dito.

Com passos cambaleantes ela foi até o armário de vidro onde o capuz dele estava, com dedos trêmulos ela o pegou e imediatamente o cheiro dele adentrou em suas narinas. Felicity então o vestiu, era a única forma de sentir que ele estava presente, que ele ainda podia protegê-la.

Sem ver realmente para onde estava indo ela chegou no final da sala, onde o grande alvo que ele tinha pintado ficava, sentando no chão frio ela abraçou o próprio corpo e deixou o capuz a aquecer.

~.~

Diggle chegou ainda cansado e digitou a senha, a porta se abriu e o primeiro som que ouviu foi de alguém chorando, seus sentidos ficaram todos em alertas e ele empunhou a arma, com passos rápidos ele desceu a escada procurando pelo perigo, mas ele viu que o local estava vazio de mais olhou ao redor e a viu.

Encolhida no canto da parede, ela tinha o rosto molhado e os olhos vermelhos, parecia que tinha chorado toda a noite, ao aproximar-se viu que ela vestia o capuz de Oliver e isso fez seu coração parar de bater por milésimos de segundo.

\- Felicity? – Ele a chamou. – O que houve?

\- Ele se foi, John. – Disse ela. – Oliver se foi.

\- Co..como você pode ter certeza?

\- Eu senti. – Ela sussurrou. – Aqui.. e doeu tanto.

Diggle assistiu ela colocar a mão no coração e fungar.

\- Eu nunca disse, eu devia ter dito. – Ela falou mais uma vez. – Se eu tivesse dito ele teria voltado para mim. É tudo culpa minha.

\- Claro que não é culpa sua. – Tentou tranquilizá-la. – E Oliver vai voltar, você vai ver.

\- Não minta para mim, John. – Falou ela e o encarou. – Todo esse tempo sem notícias.. ele pode estar morto. Eu sinto.

\- Olhe... eu sei que você o amava, mas não podemos perder as esperanças, ok?

\- Ok. – Ela apenas concordou com ele porque estava muito cansada para lutar, mas ela sabia que tinha perdido o único homem que amou verdadeiramente.

E naquele momento ela apenas se deixou levar pela angustia. Ouviu Diggle dizendo que pegaria alguma coisa para comerem. Olhando o amigo sair ela sentiu as lágrimas voltarem, sentiu o aperto no peito e não tentou ser forte, não tentou ser a heroína, ela apenas deixou tudo sair em grandes soluços.

Porque naquele momento Felicity Smoak estava muito cansada para lutar e ela sabia que por enquanto a dor precisava ser sentida.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Reviews serão bem vindos *-*_**


End file.
